


Seaborn for America [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Seaborn for America" by Speranza."Goober?" Sam felt the air rush out of his lungs with a whoosh. All right, it was happening, it was really, actually happening--but it was still Josh who was asking him, and Josh was, rather comfortingly, still an asshole. "You're saying I'm a chocolate-covered peanut?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeuroticSquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSquirrel/gifts), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seaborn For America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686945) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 14:13  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seaborn%20for%20america.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for NeuroticSquirrel for #ITPE2016! Thanks to Speranza for giving me permission to podfic this story!


End file.
